The use of backyard barbeques for gatherings of families and friends has become increasingly popular, especially with the use of gas-fired barbeque grills which eliminate the difficulties of firing up charcoal and waiting for the coal to develop sufficient heat for cooking. In addition, with the possibilities of fuel shortages for vehicle use, and the dangers on the highways during holiday weekends, many families are using the backyard as a recreation center.
Because of limited space, games such as softball or soccer are not feasible. Also, it is desirable to have a game which does not require a high degree of physical fitness and which can be enjoyed by children and senior citizens and even handicapped participants.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a game which can utilize a sloping roof such as that on a garage or screen porch extension on a house. The game can be played by young and old alike and can provide amusement for spectators as well as participants.
Other objects and features will be apparent in the following description and claims in which the invention is described and details provided to enable persons skilled in the art to practice the invention, all in connection with the best mode presently contemplated for the invention.